Christmas Quintis one shots
by Curtis255
Summary: A bunch of assorted Quintis one shots. Lots of Love and Family fluff. I'm not really a Waige person but I might throw some in.
1. First Christmas

_**First Christmas**_

Happy and Toby woke up to hear Gracie crying once again. Toby groaned and started to wake up. Happy sat up and pulled Gracie from her cradle bed that was next to their bed. It was 3 am on Christmas and Gracie was 7 months old and waking them up all the time. Happy picked her up and began nursing. Toby scooted over to his girls. And sat up and kissed his baby girl's head.

"You're the one that wanted to have a baby."

"I know. And I love my baby, thank you." She said drowsily.

Toby curled up beside her. Gracie began to fuse, telling her mother that she had finished. Toby leaned over to his night stand and handed his wife a burp cloth. She put it over her shoulder and burped the baby. Gracie cuddled into her mother. Happy kissed her head and set her back into her crib. Gracie went back to sleep. Happy layed back down and Toby wrapped and arm around her.

"She looks adorable in that Christmas onesie that Cabe got her." Toby commented.

"She's adorable because she's our kid." His smiling wife corrected.

XxXxXx

Gracie's cries woke them at 9 and they were to meet at the Garage by noon for presents. Toby got up and took Gracie before Grace could wake her tired mother. Toby carried his crying daughter to her nursery and change her diaper. That seemed to quiet her. He then grabbed a bottle from the fridge and fed her. Toby made breakfast while his daughter watched from her high chair. He made Christmas waffles and a glass of orange juice. He picked up Gracie and sat her in the crib by the bed then ran and grabbed breakfast, bringing it to Happy to wake her. They eat in bed and Gracie had tummy time on the bed.

Happy pumped and then they got Gracie into a clean Christmas onesie and put on matching Mr. & Mrs. Claus onesies. Paige wanted them all to stay in PJs for the day. They left for the garage and like always Gracie cried the whole car ride. Happy got out and Toby unbuckled the baby. They walked in with Happy holding Gracie and Toby with a bag of presents for everyone.

They sat on the couch and Paige,Walter and Sly sat with Ralph by the tree. Cabe walked over sitting on one side of the couch with Happy in the middle and Toby on the other end. Gracie sat in Happy's lap and she just stared at the tree. Toby and Cabe were drinking Coffee. Paige passed Toby a gift for Gracie. Toby handed it to Happy and Gracie. Happy had a hand on it and Gracie squealed in delight. She beat the. On happily and the wrapping paper teared. Happy started to slowly take the wrapping paper off. It revealed a baby's first Christmas ornament. Happy smiled and Gracie giggled.

Gracie was an easy baby. She was quite and giggly. She cried only to convey a need, want, or pain. Like all babies she had her bad days but in her 7 months of life she only had 3 bad days.

After presents, Gracie was cuddled up to Toby's chest and cooing happily. Toby was rubbing her back and singing to his beautiful baby girl. His wife walked over to him; smiling at the sight in front of her. She kisses Gracie's head and Toby's lips. Gracie was now tucked into the crook of her father's arm. Happy cuddled into Toby's side that Gracie wasn't in and he wrapped his arm around his wife. Happy and Toby started to fall asleep. Gracie was asleep in Toby's arm and Happy had her hand under his. Paige saw them and got a photo of the Curtis family sleeping together happily in matching Christmas PJ's. Cabe and Sly laughed and Walter smiled. Ralph had fallen asleep by the tree.

Gracie began to fuss and her Pops came and took her before she could wake her parents. Happy awoke and startled at not seeing her baby. She looked and saw Cabe feeding her with one of the bottles she pumped that morning and placed it in the fridge.

Toby started to stir but once he say his baby was safe in her Pop's arms he pulled his wife closer and snuggled deeper into the couch. Happy laid her head back down on his chest and they went to sleep. Cabe laughed.

He walked over to the kitchen where everyone that was still up at 8pm was playing cards. He took a seat and Gracie finished eating. Cabe found a burp cloth and burped her.

Then she slept in his arms till Paige too her from him 15 minutes later. Paige held her and then went to change her diaper.

Happy and Toby had been asleep on the couch for over 2 hours while their friends took care of their baby. Happy woke up because of achy boobs from not feeding Gracie.

She went to her private space where that had a door for her to not be introduced on. She pumped and then brought out the bottles and placed them in the fridge. Now Toby was awake and sitting on the couch holding his baby girl.

She sat next to him and took the child. Gracie giggled at them and hugged her mama. Gracie was very attached to them more than normal kids at her age normally are.

They still did not know if she was a genius yet. She had been trying to talk but still hadn't said a real word.

Suddenly Happy and Toby hear her mumble something.

"Mama" Gracie mumbled against Happy's shoulder.

"Did you just? Did she just?" Toby stumbled. Amazed that she had spoken out of nowhere.

"My baby girl said my name first!" Happy praised. Kissing her baby whom was a ball of smiles and giggles.

"Mama!" Gracie squealed. Suddenly everyone was around them. Gracie wanted to show off and loved all this attention.

"Mama! Mama!"

"Gracie's first word!" Paige said.

"I would have preferred my name but my baby can talk!" Toby announced.

"Mama!" Gracie squealed again. Loving everyone's reactions she thought long and hard.

"Dada" Gracie spoke quietly looking around to see if she was right.

Toby took Gracie from Happy.

"Yes Baby Girl! Say it again." Toby urged

"Dada!"

He kissed her head then Happy's lips.

"Best Christmas Ever!" Toby cheered.


	2. Eggnog Happy

_**Eggnog Happy**_

 **SMUT WARNING! This chapter has mature content RATED M ALCOHOL WARNING**

Happy had been not allowed to drink since her and Toby decided to try to get pregnant. She missed her occasional beer or glass of wine. Once she remembered eggnog had alcohol she was suddenly filled with Christmas spirit. Toby had noticed why she suddenly loved Christmas and decided to let her think she was getting away with it.

It was Christmas Eve, 7pm after dinner, and the team was at the Garage and celebrating. Ralph was already passed out it Walter's desk chair and Walter and Paige were in the kitchen. Cabe was sitting on the couch watching "A Year Without A Santa Claus" and Toby sat on the other end. Happy had spent all night chugging eggnog and instead of acting out or crazy she just passed out. She had her head resting on Toby's thigh and her body on the center cousin. Cabe smiled at how Toby had just laughed when she had stumbled over drunkenly and crawled into his lap before moving to where she was now. The men shared a laugh.

Sly was getting a snack and quickly came back to his wheely office chair that was next to Cabe. Happy began to wake and moved he head more towards Toby. Her eyes opened and she realized that was resting her head on her husband's crotch. She quickly sat up and the room started spinning. Her head hurt and Cabe handed her a bottle of water. Happy chugged it while Toby rubbed her back.

She leaned against her husband, breathing heavily.

"Hit the eggnog a little too hard, Baby?" Toby asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Happy mumbled in response.

Cabe and Sly gave a light chuckle. Toby let her rest her rest against him and she say up after a while.

"Feeling any better, Love?" Toby asked.

"Little bit."

"Good." Toby then leaned in to kiss her head gently. She closed her eyes gently. She was desperately trying to stop the pounding in her head.

Then Cabe, Toby, and Paige gave her their best hangover cures.

Happy was feeling better by 10 am. Toby helped her off the couch. He took her hand in his own and then placed the other on her lower back. He opened the passenger side door and helped her in. He kissed her head and shut the door, running around to get in the driver seat. He drove home in silence and let her rest. Once the comforting and reliable sound of the engine shut off Happy awoke.

Toby carried his wife inside settling her on their bed.

"DOC!" Happy laughed loudly when he picked her up. "I'm awake! Put me down stupid!" She was laughing happily and screaming without any real anger to her playful husband.

"Lovebug, settle down. I'm gonna lay you on the bed but you need to calm down."

Happy instantly stopped. "Put me down dummy!"

Toby bent over the bed setting her down. She lay in front of him and he leaned to hover over her and stood between her legs. Happy still slightly under the influence, wrapped her arms around her husband pulling him down for a kiss. He indulged for a few minutes. Letting her move him around such as pulling him onto her and moving him to his back and straddling him. She did it all, he just kissed back.

He knew she was still intoxicated and even though they were married he still wanted her alert and honest consent. Before she could take it to far he stopped her.

Her hands were on his belt and he then moved his hands off her and moved her away.

"What's wrong?!" Happy asked, amazed that he was stopping her.

"Happy you are drunk. If you are okay tomorrow then we can. We are not doing this after all the eggnog you chugged earlier." Happy sat next to him on the bed and frowned.

"fine." It was firm and solid. She got off the bed and went to the drawers full of her's and Toby's clothes. Toby sat up watching her.

"Happy, I'm big on conscious consent. I respect you too much to take advantage of your intoxicated state." Happy turned and gave him a sexy smirk.

She normally took a shirt off and replaced it with clean and so on till she was dressed. She never thought of how she was not often fully naked in front of her husband. Only if times of sexual activity or subduction was she naked. The occasional shower swap too.

She slowly removed her shirt and then her pants. Her bra and underwear followed and she turned, presenting her naked body to her husband.

Toby stared at her eyes refusing to give in.

"Bed. Now." Toby said. Happy released a puff of air in frustration. She angrily walked over to Toby and took his shirt off his back.

"Happy!"

She took his shirt and put it on herself then got a clean pair of underwear and went to her side of the bed. She crawled under the covers. Toby watched her. Scared of what she was doing. She pushed on his chest and and made him lay down and she cuddled into his chest. She sat up and gave quick instruction.

"Take the jeans off. We're going to sleep."

Toby removed his jeans and Happy reached over him to turn off the lamp.

"Night, love you." She said.

"Night, I love you too."

XxXxXxXx

Happy awoke and felt Toby's breathing became less regular as he awoke as well.

"Morning."

"Morning,Love. How do you feel?"

"Like I have some needs that my husband should attend too."

"No hangover?"

"We fixed that after my name last night."

"Then come here and let your husband tend to those important needs."

Happy giggled as Toby leaned hovered over her leaning down to kiss her lips. She wrapps her arms around his neck. Her leg wrapps behind his and flips them so she is on top. They make out for a while and Happy is making him wait. He is hard and begging for her to let him start to undress her.

He starts tugging on her lace underwear trying to get it off her. "Not yet. You have to wait like I did."

"Happy" Toby whined.

Happy could barely take the delay herself. She had been waiting and just wanted his hands on her body.

"Go for it." Happy said.

"Finally" Toby pulled off her underwear and the shirt of his that she was wearing. His mouth attacked her breasts and he began sucking marks into her sensitive skin.

"Bite me" happy gasped.

"With pleasure." Toby growled. He nibbled on her nipple and she twisted under him. She tugged at his "tiddy whitties" (4x05 Sci Hard when they rob a bank and Happy spills coffee all over his gooty) all the way down his knees. Toby lifts and kicks them off. Happy's underwear followed and they were now fully naked. Toby entered Happy's wet pussy and she gasped with pleasure. He continued to thrust into her and she meets every thrust by rolling her hips against him. Happy is so close and so is he. Their rhythm is frantis for release. They come at the same time and once his stuff is all in her, he pulls out and lays next to her. She gives a laugh and looks at her.

"That… was … fantastic… oh my… damn baby!" Happy exclaims breathlessly.

"That must have been if your calling my baby." Toby says while laughing at her a bit."

She turns to him and kisses him. She then mumbles "I use it to be more sexy." Happy rested her head on his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Babe." Happy said smiling.

"Merry first Christmas together, Wifey" Toby replied kissing her head. "Time to go to the garage in our PJs" he added.

"Yup. But cuddles for just a few more minutes."

"Okay super plum."


	3. A Sick Christmas

_**A Sick Christmas**_

Happy and Toby had been married for 3 years. A few months after being married and getting on the island they got back to normal life as a married couple when they decided to have a baby. Now their baby was 2 years old. Born on November 31, she was named after her grandmother, Grace.

Now Gracie was 2 and had the same sassy attitude as her mother and her father's jokes and charm.

Gracie had black tight curls and long hair. She had brown eyes and a cute smile that was all Toby. She resembled her father mostly and loved to learn how to read people. Gracie already knew how to use tools but wasn't allowed to use them.

Happy was cuddled into Toby laying in bed one night. They were both asleep and Gracie was in her toddler bed.

"Mama" Gracie whined. Happy instantly woke. Toby woke up once she started getting out of bed.

"Where you going" he said. Voice full of sleep.

"Gracie called for me."

"Mama"

Toby got up and they went to check in her together.

"Mama"

"I'm here baby. What's wrong?"

"Tummy hurt bad." Happy looked up at Toby. He place a gentle hand on her forehead.

"She's hot."

Gracie makes a weird face. Happy and Toby share a look. Happy was sitting by the bed with a hand on her daughter's arm. Toby was squatting doing the same. Toby was trying to figure out what that face was for.

Suddenly Gracie vomited all over her bed and herself. She burst into tears and Happy looked at her husband.

"Take her PJs off and get her in the shower. I'll take care of the bed."

Happy took off Gracie's PJs and picked her up. Gracie was still crying.

"It's okay baby. Shhhhh."

She started a shower and cleaned her off. She gave her fresh PJs and laid her in their bed. Gracie was exhausted from being sick and crying. She fell asleep as soon as Happy placed her in their bed.

Happy left the room to help Toby in the laundry room.

"She is our bed?"

"Yup… is this like a 24 hour thing or did something she eat get to her?"

"Most likely 24 hours but we just need to keep a close eye. What a way to spend Christmas."

"We are having Christmas Eve dinner today. Christmas is tomorrow."

"I know but we might miss Christmas dinner. If this is even a 24 hour thing, she still won't feel 100% for Christmas.

"I'm glad I'm here with you, cleaning vomit off our daughter's bed sheets."

"Till death do us part."

They laughed and crawled into bed on either side of Grace. Gracie laid on Toby's chest and Toby had a hand on her back and the other around his wife.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracie woke up and still felt sick. Toby woke as soon as he felt Gracie move.

"How you feeling,baby?"

"Tummy hurts lots."

Toby felt her head. "You're still warm. I'll get a thermometer soon." Happy then started to wake.

She turned and looked at Toby.

"You're be alright soon, baby." Happy soothed.

"Mama, it hurts."

"I know, baby."

Toby lifted Gracie off him and placed her closer to Happy. He got up and began to leave the room when Happy stopped him.

"Where are you going doctor?" Happy called.

"Going to get my doctor's bag to check on Gracie, Love."

While Toby was gone Gracie cuddled closer. Her feet were burning hot.

"Are you cold?" Happy asked.

"Yeah"

Toby walks in settling the bag on the bed.

"Okay now what seems to be the problem, miss?" Toby says in a funny "Dr." voice.

Gracie giggles and crawls to the end of the bed. She was skinny like Happy but still had baby fat that made her look more like Toby. Happy laughed at watching her chubby baby crawl over to Toby.

"Tummy and head." Gracie said letting her legs dangle off the side of the bed.

"Okay baby, I'm gonna check your temp." Toby took her temp and then checked it. "103.2F. No fancy Christmas Eve dinner with the team tonight. We can have someone's favorite instead."

"Okay. Let's go cuddle up on the couch and we can spend our day watching Christmas movies." Happy suggested.

"Family cuddle are my favorite." Gracie mumbled. She had been a cuddler since day one. She would cry in the middle of the night just for cuddles.

Toby packed up his bag and Happy got out of bed, wearing one of Toby's shirts and underwear, and picked up Gracie.

They all sat on the couch with Happy snuggled into Toby and Gracie sitting in his lap. Gracie fell asleep quickly. Happy watched her sleep in Toby's arms. She was cuddled up against her loving husband but was not relaxed.

"Relax Happy, she will be fine."

"How can I relax when I'm watching my sick child that is not acting like herself."

Happy said conflicted as to why he would dare question how she worried she was.

Toby kisses Happy's head. A sweet jester she realizes she needed. Happy leans up and kisses his lips sweetly.

"She's gonna be so brave and bad ass just like you." Toby states.

"She's already started trying to read people without you leading her to the interest."

"I would never force her to do anything like that."

"I know. Let's just not screw her up."

"Never." He kisses her head again.

She leans her head on his shoulder.

"She's so smart."

"Yes she is."

"Maybe she could be like you when it comes to schooling?"

"You mean like skip grades?"

"Only if it's the right thing for her."

"I think it is because she is already talking to people well."

"We could talk to Paige and Cabe, get some advice?"

"That's wise. We will do that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all eventually fell asleep and now it was 8:00pm. They had started a tradition once they had gotten married. They watched "White Christmas" every Christmas Eve. They already had called Paige and missed dinner so they had to watch "White Christmas".

They all had beef stew for dinner and Gracie and Happy both had more salt then Toby (a doctor) approved of.

"It adds flavor!" Happy would always defend. Gracie had taken after Happy with the need for lots of salt.

They went to the master bedroom and Happy was in Toby's arms cuddled on the bed. Gracie was going potty and insisted she could go by herself.

"Well we have a few minutes alone…."

"No Toby she's come close to catching us just after she could walk. We are not doing this while she is a door away."

"I didn't mean go that far but a small Christmas make out won't hurt. And it's good for kids to grow up seeing that their parents love each other."

Happy leaned in and kissed him. Toby had a hand on her back and pulled her close. He moved another hand to her hip and she had one on his head and the other on his shoulder. Just as earth grew in her stomach and spread below the hips she parted to catch her breath just as Gracie toddled in.

Toby frowned. "Daddy uppies" she was at the side of the bed and couldn't get up on her own. Toby helped her up. Gracie settled into Toby's side and Happy had a leg around his hips with his arm around his wife. He had his arms around both his girls and Happy started the movie.

Once it was over they looked at Gracie finally asleep. Toby got up and picked her up to bring to her room. Happy stayed and let Toby put her to bed.

Once he was out of sight she went to the bathroom. Going for the red lingerie she had hid. She put it on and was laying on the bed when Toby came back in. His eyes widened.

"Merry Christmas Doc."

"Happy." He breathed.

"Figured that since the kid is sick that doesn't mean we can't celebrate."

Toby crawled onto the bed and kissed her. It was passionate and grew intense. It quickly became dirty and Toby was playing grab ass but this time in a sonareo that Happy loved. He was squeezing her ass and boobs. Loving the noises that came from her.

"Merry Christmas, babe."

"Love you too Doc."

Her one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder. She was now straddling his hips and began to grind down on him. They she pulled away. He moved to catch her but she jumped off the bed.

"Happy, what's wrong what I do?!"

She was about to speak but turned and ran into the bathroom. Spilling her guts and stomach contents into the toilet. Toby was behind her holding her hair and rubbing her back.

Once her stomach was empty she leaned back against his chest panting.

"I'm sorry, Toby."

"It's okay honey. If you want to blame someone blame our adorable daughter."

"She got me sick."

Toby took her back to bed and helped her change back into his shirt and comfortable underwear.

"What a Christmas to remember."


	4. Christmas with the Curtis Boys

_**Christmas With the Curtis Boys**_

"Mommy!" Happy's 5 year old calls. "Mommy!"

Happy walks into the living room to see her 10 year old son sitting on her 5 year old son.

"Blake get off your brother." She says sternly.

Toby walks in, holding Gracie, their 1 ½ year old. She looks at Toby and he hands her Gracie, knowing that she won't explode if she's holding her. Toby walks over lifting Blake off of Shane. Shane hugs Toby's legs so he pick him up.

"Boys. How did this happen." He says in his sturn father voice.

"He took my book, daddy." Shane mumbles against his father's shoulder.

"I wouldn't have taken the book if he hadn't pushed my case file for school off the table. All the papers are out of order." Blake defense.

"I didn't push it it fell." Shane says.

"Okay both of you upstairs. You're upsetting your sister." Happy says.

The boys go up, Shane going to his top bunk and Blake on the bottom. Toby turns to his wife.

"Gracie is our easy baby. She doesn't get that upset easily."

"I know I was just tired of them fighting."

"That's my wife." Toby kisses her lips and Gracie makes a noise. "Great she already is like her brothers and thinks we're gross." Toby laughs against her lips.

"Get back in the kitchen." Happy laughs.

"I'd ask for you to help but we both know that would give us all food poisoning."

"Shut up Doc… what are we gonna do with them. They've been fighting all week."

"Babe, they're boys and they have been stuck in here all week. Brothers can get sick of being stuck around each other for too long."

"Any suggestions Dr. Dad?"

"Dr. Dad?"

"Shut up. Suggestions? Got any?"

"We have Paige and Walter take Blake and Sly can take Shane for the night? Maybe Cabe could take Gracie so we could have a night together. Then we all meet back up Tomorrow for Christmas dinner and we then take them back for Christmas Eve."

"I like the thought of that. Okay let's make some calls."

The plans were set and Shane and Blake liked the idea of not being near each other. They made sure to stress to the team about keeping the boys apart.

Happy and Toby were now alone. And Toby was looking at her from the kitchen as she wrapped some last minute gifts in the living room. He looked like an animal about to pounce on its prey. Then Happy spoke up.

"Get your ass over here." Happy said without looking up at him.

He obeyed and sat next to her on the floor.

"It's been 11 years of marriage and we still got it." Happy said.

"Got what? 3 kids and still have our lust for each other?"

"That and we've managed to have the 23rd of December alone together every year."

"I've never noticed that."

"Well it's true."

Toby kisses Happy's head.

"We can get to work after this last gift."

"Oh so you planned this is what I'm hearing."

"Maybe a little."

Happy places the last piece of tape and pushes it under the tree with the rest. Their kids had never believed in santa.

They had 2 genius boys and Gracie was walking by 7 months and said her first words at 6 months, although she didn't talk much like Ralph had. They had never been tested but everyone was convinced that they had higher IQs than Ralph.

By this time Paige and Walter only had Ralph and a non-genius 7 year old girl. Happy and Toby considered themselves lucky and had a secret hypothetical trophy for having only genius'.

 _Walter said it was because it was 2 genius instead of 1 so they obviously had a better a chance of a genius. That was said 2 kids ago when Happy was pregnant with considered it a coincidence that Shane was genius and completely illogical and unfair that Gracie was genius._

Happy and Toby had a good laugh at the memories and he helped her to stand up. He pulled her hips against him and kissed her neck. Happy laughed and put her hands on his shoulders.

His hand traveled to the back of her thighs and without warning he lifted her up. On instinct Happy wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Damn Toby. You still got it."

"Hey! I'm not that old."

"Whatever you say." Happy teases, while leaning in to kiss him. He kissed her with passion and carried her to the couch. He sat down and she straddled his lap. She grinded down on his hard erect penis. He groaned with pleaser. He slid his tongue into her mouth and was met with her tongue. His hands were on her back and the back of her neck. She had both hands on his firm shoulders.

"We haven't been able to this at this time of night in a long time." Toby reminds her.

"I know. So are we gonna do this in front of the Christmas tree?"

"Of thought you'd never ask."

He kissed her and a pleasure fueled fire stirred low in her belly and spread lower. She moved her hand between them and cupped him through his jeans. He moaned into her mouth.

His hand wonderd up her shirt and took it off her. She gladly let him unclasp her bra and tossing it near the tree. She took his shirt and tossed it behind them. She started to unzip his pants.

"Wait" Toby said.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"We should probably find a better spot before we do this."

"The foor?"

"Sure."

Toby quickly moved them to the floor. Happy laying on her back and Toby hovered over her. He leaned down and kissed her. Sliding her leggings down her legs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The next afternoon_

They left for the Garage and met everyone for Christmas Eve dinner. Then Shane ran over and hugged Happy. She knelt to the ground to meet him and wrapped her youngest son in her loving arms.

Blake was already there when they walked in. Both the boys were there and played nicely with an electronic train they got the year prier.

Cabe and Gracie still weren't there. Happy was getting separation anxiety from being away from her baby for so long. Toby clearly noticed.

"He's gonna bring her back, Honey." Toby reassured his distraught wife.

Just then Cabe walked in, holding Gracie. Ally was holding the door for them. Happy ran up to him taking her baby back.

"Mama!" Gracie squealed, leaning into Happy's embrace. Her baby cuddled into her and rested her head on Happy's shoulder. Happy held her close.

Toby was next to them but Gracie hadn't noticed. Her head was in Happy's neck and eyes shut. So Toby spoke up.

"Doesn't Daddy get any love?"

Gracie looked up at him scattered, trying to climb up Happy enough to launch herself at Toby. Gracie took all her weight and threw it towards her dad. Happy made an "oooff" noise and Toby quickly caught Gracie and she hugged him just like she had Happy.

"Love Daddy!" Gracie says.

"And Daddy love Gracie"

"What about Mommy?" Happy asked.

"We love Mommy and the boys." Toby said. Gracie cuddled close and they walked over to the couch. Toby sat with Gracie in his arms and Happy next to them.

Gracie took her nap in Toby's arms. Happy joined her after 5 minutes. Toby had now been stuck on the couch for an hour with Gracie sleeping in his arms and his wife cuddled into his side, also sleeping.

"Dinners ready!" Paige called and Gracie awoke and started crying, which woke Happy. Happy sat up. Toby started to try to calm his crying baby. Happy took Gracie from him. They walked up to the table took their seats next to their boys.

Gracie was now sitting in Happy's lap. Everyone ate happily together and then left and got ready to head home for the night.

"Blake could you buckle your sister in for us?" Happy asked while getting behind the wheel. Toby got in the passenger seat.

They drove home and both parents started to worry a little because of the unusual silence.

They parked in their garage and look at each other then into the backseat to find 3 sleeping kids. All with black curly hair and sweet smiles.

Happy and Toby got out and went to the side doors. Happy unbuckled Gracie and lifted her into her arms. Toby lifted Shane and looked over at his wife, asking what to do.

"Go in and put him on the couch and I'll stay and wait for you." Happy whispers

Toby comes back and grabs Shane and Happy follows them inside. Toby, one at a time, carried the boys up and put them to bed. Knowing their team, they probably let the boys stay up late.

After the boys were asleep upstairs, they cuddled up on the couch and let Gracie sleep on her play mat by the TV so they could keep an eye on her. They watched "White Christmas" on low volume.

They fell asleep cuddled up on the couch together. And woke up to Gracie's cries an hour later. They brought her up stairs and laid her in the nursery crib. They went into their bed and cuddled up once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 _Christmas morning_

Shane came running into their parents room and jumped onto the bottom of the bed, waking them. Blake walked in carrying Gracie even though she was a little bit less than half his size. They sat up, untangling from each other. Happy lifted her head off of Toby's chest. Blake carried Gracie over to where Happy was laying. She sat up and her son handed her the baby.

"Mama!" Gracie giggled.

"Hi Baby. Merry Christmas" Happy says in the way that she only ever talks to her baby and when her older boys were babies. "And Merry Christmas boys" She says in her normal mom voice.

Shane was laying next to his father and Blake sat on the end. They all had big smiles on and Toby thought how lucky he was to have gotten to marry the love of his life and to have 3 beautiful, healthy children.

They went down stairs and the boys sat in front of the tree and Toby sat Gracie in Blake's lap. Every year they get a picture of the kids in front of the tree. Presents soon began, Toby had been saving Happy's gift from him for last. Gracie's favorite was a giant plush hammer that Happy and Toby found.

Since Blake was born they had an annual "bet". Toby wasn't allowed too but Happy made the exception when it came to something sexual. So the bet was that whoever got the kids favorite present, the loser had to give the winner oral. Now that they had three kids, it turned into more of a game than a bet. Best 2 out of 3.

This year they worked together for Gracie's gift. Shane's favorite was Happy's gift of a mini beginner's tool set. And Blake's was a book of true case files that in the end all came together, which was also from Happy.

Happy had won and Toby wasn't upset about it. The fun in the game was that no one truly lost.

They packed up the kids and loaded everyone into the car, leaving to meet everyone at the Garage for noon. Gracie was sleeping with in 5 minutes and Blake starred out the window. Shane was half asleep but kept waking himself up. Once they got there They got the kids inside and Shane sat in Sly's lap, by the tree.

Happy finally had everything she dreamed of as a little orphan. She was no longer an orphan. Happy Quinn had built a family with the love of her life.


	5. Christmas Lights

_**Christmas lights**_

Happy was laying on her back with her head in her husband's lap and their 2 months old baby sleeping on her chest. They lay in front of the Christmas tree because Gracie wouldn't stop crying and the lights from the tree calmed her and also made her mind work and try to figure out how it worked. Toby said it was good for her brain development.

Gracie was so precious. Her dark brown eyes light up every time she sees a Christmas tree. Her little hands grasped the neckline of her mother's shirt.

It was late and Happy was exhausted from not sleeping through the night since her beautiful baby girl was born.

Toby moved to help her up and they went into their bedroom, laying Gracie in the cradle beside the bed. Happy joined her husband in their bed and cuddled up close.

"I love you"

"Love you too, Doc"

Silence fell and Gracie gave a small mumbling sound, before falling back asleep. It made them both smile. Toby pulled his wife close, with his arms around her back, kissing her lips. She kissed back and had a hand resting on his hip, under the blanket and fiddled with the waistband of his underwear.

They fell asleep on Christmas Eve and woke up to a light snow in LA. It was a nice first Christmas for Gracie.

She spent all day in front of the tree. Working through her head how intricate and powerful it was. The lights made her wanna touch instead of look. Happy picked her up, holding the baby near the lights, knowing she wanted a small feel.

The bulb was warm,not hot, she thought that she had drank fresh milk from mommy was warmer than these lights.

Daddy came from behind, breaking her focus. He moved himself, mistakenly blocking the tree from her view. She let out an annoyed shrill. He moved slightly to get something thinking it would calm her but what calmed her was to see the colorful lights once more. He stopped moving when she had suddenly became quiet.

Her tiny hand found a branch and gripped it. Before Happy could step away, Gracie yanked on the branch, pulling the tree. Toby rushed over pulling the tree up before it hit the ground. Happy pulled Gracie back, away from the tree. It all happened so quickly that it scared Gracie.

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, once the tree was standing the little baby burst into tears. Happy tried bouncing gently, but Gracie just clung to her. Gracie whimpered and Toby walked over.

Gracie leaned over her mother's shoulder and reached out for her father's arms. He picked her up as she grunted and reached for him. Once she was off of Happy she turned around to face him.

Happy walked into the kitchen and grabbed her favorite binky. She walked back to them and offered it to the baby she turned when her mother gently called her name. Opening her mouth for the binky, Happy put it in. She calmed down and rested her head on Toby's shoulder.


	6. Family Christmas Photos

_**A Christmas Family Picture**_

The team had decided to take a family photo, by team that means Paige decided and persuaded her boyfriend/ boss into it. They had decided that it would go on Scorpion's website.

Cabe had the idea of being matching, the boys would wear red dress-shirts and black dress pants with black shoes and black ties. Happy and Paige were gonna match in sexy red dresses.

Paige was excited to see Happy in a dress, but no one was as excited as her husband, Toby.

The boys already had their outfits, but the girls had to go shopping together. They went out and a professional photographer would be there in 4 hours.

Paige dragged Happy to more stores than she thought necessary, looking for red dresses. Paige was desperately trying to find one that her friend would love, but unfortunately for her, happy was very picky about dresses.

Happy started to wonder while in a dress store and rebuilding an engine in her head to occupy herself. She found herself looking at lingerie and her brains first thought was "how the hell did i get here.". Then she thought of her husband.

She found herself liking one that she could see him going wild over. It was a Mrs. Claus short dress and long sleeves. With white fur on the neckline, bottom of sleeves and the bottom of the skirt. The material was stretchy and thin with a shiny red color.

"We are not wearing those for the picture." Paige said from behind whirled around and her thoughts of Toby seeing her in it faded. "I get it. You're thinking of Toby. Try it on I dare you."

"Ok" Happy says finding her size and going to the dressing room. She calls to Paige over the dressing room door and tells her that she thinks it too tight. Paige tells her to let her see her in it.

Happy opens the door so Paige can see. The lingerie hugged her boobs close together, making her boobs huge. The color complimented her hair and face.

"Think Tobes will like it?"

"He is gonna love it, Happy."

"Thanks"

She changes back into her clothes and hold onto the lingerie to buy. They find a dress that both love and think that their men will love too and decided on getting them. They were tight and had one strap with a long sleeve, leaving the other arm and shoulder bare. It ended just below the lower thigh. Both wanted it to see what their boys would do.

On their way out of the mall they found a store with tons of men's underwear. It had really crazy underwear and they went in to look around and laugh together.

The girls found some that were sparkly and had a sock-like sack in the front to put the penis in like a condom. They were sized according to condom sizes.

"Who the hell would buy these?" Happy said laughing.

"Apparently us."

"What?"

"I say we both get a pair for Toby and Walter. We tell them that they really turn us on and see if they will do it for us. You put on stuff for Toby so wouldn't it be nice to see if he would oblige your weird turn ons?"

"Okay fine, only because it's gonna be hilarious."

Happy choose a pair that was bright pink with a light up "cock-sock" as the store called the penis sock of the underwear. Paige got Walter one with a elephant on it and the "cock-sock" was the nose of the elephant.

They left the store and went to another to buy heels. After getting matching heels they went back to the Garage. The girls walked in to find all the boys dressed in their red shirts, black ties, black pants, and black dress shoes. Toby was still in his hat and instead of a tie, he wore a black bow-tie.

Toby was sitting on the couch reading with his ankle resting on his opposite knee. Walter was typing at his desk and Sly was at his desk talking to Cabe. Happy and Paige walked in holding 3 bags each. Everyone looked up at them when the door opened.

Toby saw the small bag that Happy put the underwear in and the lingerie, but of course he just knew it was from a sexy dress store. The name of the store that was printed on the bag read "For Him Dresses".

"Is that for me? Am I him?" Toby asked.

"Toby, it's Christmas so shut up."

"It is for me!"

Cabe walked over and interrupted. "Okay settle down kids. Photographer will be her in an hour. Girls go get dressed upstairs please."

"Will do…. Dad" Happy said teasingly. Paige followed her upstairs giggling quietly.

Happy and Paige did silver glitter eyeshadow and bright red lipstick. Hair was down and curled. They put the dresses on and walked down stairs.

Toby immediately was in awe. He went over and she met him in the middle. His arms went to her hips, taking in her beauty. Happy was laughing lightly with a big smile on her face. She moved to kiss him and he pulled her tighter. Her hands on his chest and his on her lower back.

He moved a gentle hand to the back of her while he tried to communicate how he loved her and the effects that the outfit had on him.

Walter hadn't even looked up from his computer yet. Paige walked behind him, placing her hands in his shoulders and sliding them down his chest, making him pay attention to his girlfriend.

She stepped back and he spun his chair to face her. Walter's eyes grew wide when he saw her, he stood staring at her, not knowing what to say. Then the door swung open and the photographer walked in.

They got some with the team together on the couch. Walter, Sly, and Toby sitting on the ground by the couch. Paige above Walter, sitting on the couch, then Sly above Cabe and Happy above Toby.

Another was them all standing, Toby had his arm around his wife, holding her close.

Then the photographer took some singles up on on the roof. Then Happy and Toby paid extra for some of just them once the others went down stairs.

Happy had a hand on his shoulder and he held her close. The photographer's special was couples, so he got some cute kissy and passionate make outs.

After some really cute and good ones were taken Toby picked up his wife, bridal style, unexpectedly. That's when they were really good pics were taken.

They paid for the photos and everyone could head home now.


End file.
